


Y si fuera ella

by ItsNanaSong



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adolescence, F/M, Friendship, asheiji cause they deserved to be together, sligh romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNanaSong/pseuds/ItsNanaSong
Summary: Si hubiera sabido que era ella desde un principio, todo habría sido mucho más simple en la complicada vida de Yut-Lung Lee.
Kudos: 3





	Y si fuera ella

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia participa en la antología de San Valentín "Love Yourself", creada por @PoderKurbi (Wattpad).

Nació en Hong Kong, del vientre de una prostituta convertida en señora por un viejo rico y calentón que le dio la patada a su esposa en cuanto una mujer más joven y hermosa había sido puesta ante sus ojos.

En una mañana invernal, la antigua señora Lee se marchó junto a sus seis hijos y se instaló en un amplio apartamento cortesía de su exmarido, que no pensaba tolerar que sus hijos residieran en un lugar mediocre como la pequeña cabaña que los padres de la antigua señora Lee le habían heredado.

La exesposa, ahora llamada señorita Meng, podría haber llorado sobre su lecho por el desplante que acaba de sufrir, como se esperaba que fuera; sin embargo, y decidiendo que ella no merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando, se buscó un nuevo trabajo y comenzó a vivir su vida otra vez. De esa forma, aprendió que lo que había pasado junto al señor Lee en todos los años que duró su matrimonio no podía ser calificado como a _mor_ o _felicidad_.

Por fin la señorita Meng estaba tomando las riendas de su propia vida: ya no había matrimonios concertados ni buenos partidos; en cambio, recordó lo que era el trabajo duro y el tener que hacer sacrificios con tal de sobrevivir.

Y así, volvió a sentir la llamada _felicidad_.

Pero como este no es cuento de hadas (ni la historia de vida de la señorita Meng), algo malo tuvo que ocurrir. Fuera el estrés, la mala dieta o la falta de ejercicio, lo que es imposible de negar fue que la señorita Meng sufrió un accidente cerebrovascular a la salida de uno de sus trabajos. Así, los seis hijos que la desdichada mujer tuvo quedaron huérfanos de madre.

Sin dudarlo siquiera, el señor Lee acogió a sus hijos en la residencia familiar nuevamente. Los niños descubrieron que habían ocurrido un sinfín de cambios en la mansión durante su ausencia. La nueva señora Lee era mucho más vivaz que su madre, y no se cansaba de remodelar y ornamentar la vieja casona. Además, se pasaba metida en la cocina junto al personal; brindándole sus conocimientos y adquiriendo otros.

Era apenas una niña cuando Hong-Lung la recogió de las calles, pero en ese momento, con quince año recién cumplidos, ya era toda una belleza adolescente. Con el pasar de los años había aprendido que los hombres solo querían una cosa, y ella se había vuelto experta en dársela y cobrar a cambio de eso. Con el señor Lee la cosa no era tan distintas, pero en vez de dinero, tenía un hogar y todas las comodidades que deseara.

Y esa vez, el capricho Hong-Lung era un nuevo bebé.

Así nació el séptimo hijo, en una noche de luna llena. Era tan hermoso como su madre y delicado cual flor de jazmín. Le dieron por nombre Yut-Lung, como el Dragón Lunar. Un nombre fuerte, para lo que se esperaba fuera un hombre valiente que honrara el apellido Lee.

***

Yut-Lung terminó por ser la mayor desilusión del clan.

***

Cuando Yut-Lung alcanzó los seis años, la familia decidió instalarse en los Estados Unidos, para estar más cerca de sus negocios. Los hijos mayores ya se habían graduado de la Universidad, y en la nueva mansión la presencia de los jóvenes se volvía cada vez más invisible.

Así, solo quedaron Hong-Lung y su mujer junto a sus tres hijos menores: Yut-Lung, Han-Lung y Hua-Lung.

Desde fuera, los vecinos comentaban que había una nueva familia extranjera y rica. Lucían perfectos, como los muñequitos recién pintados que hacía la señora Lee para distraerse. Pasando la puerta principal, sin embargo, el ambiente era un caos, y los integrantes del clan, también.

***

Yut-Lung demostró desde muy pequeño que no era _normal_. Le gustaba pintar con su madre y jugar con los muñecos que hacía. Pedía que dejaran de hacerlo vestir de trajes porque se veía feo y _él quería verse bonito_. Se quedaba por horas viendo caricaturas _que no eran de chico_. Y cuando le rogó a su madre que no le cortara el cabello, fue que el entendimiento y la resignación se esparcieron en el clan.

_Yut-Lung no era normal._

Y había que arreglarlo. Desestimaron el cabello, y en cambio, Hong-Lung mandó a la servidumbre a pintar el cuarto de Yut-Lung de azul oscuro, tapando así el amarillo bebé que tanto le había gustado de su habitación nueva. Le prohibieron la televisión, y lo obligaron a hacer actividades propias de un _hombre_.

Le quitaron todas las cosas lindas que rodeaban su vida, y volvieron su pobre existencia una serie de colores monocromáticos, actitudes _varoniles_ y escasa felicidad. Casi parecía una sombra de la antigua señora Lee.

Y así fue como Yut-Lung decidió que si eso era ser un hombre, él prefería no serlo.

***

La primera persona en asestarle un golpe físico vivió a su lado toda su vida. Han-Lung, tenía unos seis años más que él, y Yut-Lung acababa de cumplir once. ¿Qué ganaba él de dejar a su hermanito tirado en el piso de su habitación? ¿La satisfacción de verse más fuerte?

Como si ya en la escuela no lo molestaran lo suficiente, Han-Lung decidió que ese día él también se sumaría al corro de personas que deseaban ver a Yut-Lung hundirse.

Antes de que el séptimo hijo lograra resguardarse en su habitación, unas garras heladas se enredaron en su cabello. Han-Lung tiró de su pelo ─que ya le tocaba le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda─ y lo arrojó al piso.

Yut-Lung soltó un grito y rogó a todos los dioses que conocía para que su madre llegara a su rescate.

Ella no lo hizo. Nadie lo hizo.

─Debería cortarte esas greñas tan largas que tienes ─gruño Han-Lung cerca de su oído, mientras volvía a cogerle el pelo para arrástralo por el pasillo─. A ver si así aprendes a ser un hombre.

Los chillidos, similares a los que daban los cerdos en el matadero, llegaban a cada rincón de la casa. Cuando pasaron frente a la escalera, divisó la figura de Hua-Lung, que tomaba té con Wang-Lung y sus padres.

Su hermano le dio un empujón, golpeándole la cabeza contra el suelo.

_¿Estaba todo planeado?_

Otro golpe. Y uno más. Si hubo un cuarto impacto, Yut-Lung no lo sintió, pues se hallaba ya navegando entre los confines de la inconciencia.

***

Cuando despertó, su mamá le estaba poniendo paños húmedos en la frente.

─Lo siento ─murmuró ella cerquita de su cara. Él vio sus ojos cubiertos por una gruesa capa de lágrimas, pero no se inmutó. En cambio, observó el techo sin parpadear y espero a que su madre terminara de hablar─, tu padre no me dejó levantarme.

Ella colocó su rostro contra su pecho, y Yut-Lung pensó que eso no era suficiente.

***

Su príncipe azul no era azul, era verde, y violeta, y amarillo. Tampoco era un príncipe, cabe aclarar. Para ser exactos, su salvador era moreno, no muy alto y chino; pero a ojos de Yut-Lung, era un ángel bajado del cielo.

Luego de ahuyentar a una panda de matones de su clase ─porque la gente mala no siempre es pobre y usa ropa roída. A veces, eran niños pertenecientes a familias ricas, y en otras ocasiones, empresarios entrajados y estudiantes universitarios que gozaban del sufrimiento ajeno─; el adolescente le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

─¿Estás bien? ─averiguó él en cuanto Yut-Lung se puso de pie.

_No. No lo estoy._

─Sí ─responde él, con un intentode sonrisa surcándole los labios─. Solo me duele un poquito la cara.

─Y con razón ─resopló─. La tienes horrible ─señaló, con la boca apretada; sin embargo, antes de que Yut-Lung pudiera largarse a llorar, él aclaró─. Tienes una cara muy bonita como para que te la deformen a golpes.

»Soy Shorter Wong, por cierto. Vamos.

Shorter Wong comenzó a caminar, pero al cabo de unos pasos se detuvo y se giró para encarar a Yut-Lung. Arqueó una ceja, y decidiendo que esperar a que el niño se moviera era inútil, volvió sobre sus pasos y lo cogió de la muñeca.

Contrario a la mayoría de las veces que alguien lo tocaba en contra de su voluntad, el agarre de Shorter era flojo y cálido. Cuando se bajó los lentes de sol, dejando ver sus ojos pequeños y oscuros, Yut-Lung se dio cuenta de que todo en él era canela: su piel, su mirada, su tacto.

(Y con el tiempo, aprendería que también su carácter).

Shorter lo condujo a los trotes por callejuelas entreveradas y angostas; hasta finalmente dar con su destino: Chinatown, la legendaria ciudad oriental desarrollada en América. Shorter ingresó a un callejón, y empujó a Yut-Lung por una puerta que allí había. Manteniendo sus manos contra los delgados hombros, Shorter lo condujo por un pasillo hasta que salieron a una cocina, donde la luz artificial lo cegó por un momento.

─¡Nadia! ─llamó Shorter. Una adolescente un poco mayor que ellos se dio la vuelta, con el delantal y la cara llenos de harina─. ¿Puedes venir un segundo?

Ella le dijo algo a la mujer a su lado, quien asintió y le hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida. La tal Nadia se escabulló entre las personas, y Shorter lo tomó por la muñeca otra vez y lo tironeó hasta otra puerta, la cual daba a un pequeño patio y a una casita pintada de rojo. 

─¿En qué te has metido ahora, Shorter? ─cuestionó ella con tono de regaño. Luego captó la presencia de Yut-Lung, que luchaba por desaparecer de su vista escudándose detrás de la espalda de Shorter─. ¿Y a quién te has traído?

─Este es...

─Yut-Lung ─completó él, dándose cuenta de que había sido muy descortés de su parte no presentar─. Yut-Lung Lee.

Ella lo escaneó de arriba a abajo, y por un instante, pensó que lo echaría de su casa: Yut-Lung era un desconocido que acababa de arribar a su casa de la mano de su hermano, con el cabello largo y ropa de colegio privado.

_Él se hubiera echado a sí mismo._

─Cúrale la cara, Nadia ─pidió Shorter, y poniendo un puchero, agregó─, por favorcito...

─Adentro, pesado ─gruñó ella, accediendo en silencio.

La casa parecía de muñecas, pero a Yut-Lung le gustó. Tenía ese _algo_ que le sonaba a hogar. En ese lugar, la familia no podía estar separada; prácticamente eran forzados a convivir y soportar la presencia del otro. Tenían la obligación de amarse.

Yut-Lung deseó que su casa fuese como esa.

Nadia volvió con un botiquín y lo hizo tomar asiento. Mientras le echaba alcohol y pomadas, Shorter se sentó frente a ellos y comenzó a interrogarlo:

─¿Qué edad tienes?

─Doce.

─¿Y entonces por qué no te defendiste? ─atacó él, provocando que al niño más joven le brillaran los ojos a causa del llanto─. No llores, por favor. No quiero hacerte llorar.

─Ellos lo harán otra vez, no importa lo que haga ─sollozó Yut-Lung, mientras Nadia le pedía que se quedara quieto. Se disculpó bajito.

─¿Y tus padres? ¿Por qué no hacen nada?

─Porque me lo merezco ─respondió él, repitiendo el discurso de su anciano padre─. Por ser así.

─¿Así cómo? ─intervino Nadia con la voz suave. Había llegado a la resolución de que era la mejor forma para comunicarse con el niño

─Así ─dijo, señalándose. Sacudió la cabeza, batiendo su cabello y causando que los hermanos Wong no despegaran la vista del movimiento─. Me gusta tu pelo ─halagó Yut-Lung, en cambio.

─¿En serio? A mí me gusta el tuyo ─correspondió ella, haciéndolo sonreír. Se lo acarició con lentitud. Él también lo amaba, aunque nadie a su alrededor lo hiciera.

─Es bonito ─coincidió Shorter; y cuando lo vio ensanchar la sonrisa, dejando al descubierto sus dientes y encías, se dijo a sí mismo que haría hasta lo imposible para conservar esa mueca en el rostro del niño─. Oye, niño, ¿a qué colegio de pijos asistes...?

***

La primera vez que Shorter se apareció frente a su escuela fue el conventillo de los alumnos. Yut-Lung recuerda haber pensado que él desentonaba mucho entre los niños grises que lo rodeaban: Shorter era colorido; era vida y alegría. Era hermoso, y no merecía mezclarse con sus descoloridos compañeros de clase.

Con el pasar de los días, su presencia se volvió costumbre; así como los juegos en Chinatown y las tardes que pasaban corriendo en el restaurante de la familia de Shorter, para luego ser regañados por Nadia, que les ponía una tarea ─cualquier fuera─ con tal de mantenerlos quietos. Y aunque Yut-Lung tenía un toque de queda bastante injusto, los jóvenes se las ingeniaban para sacarle el máximo provecho a sus juntadas.

Y entonces, con el pasar de las estaciones, se volvieron los mejores amigos.

Yut-Lung aprendió que a Shorter era imposible callarlo, que siempre tenía una respuesta ingeniosa en la punta de la lengua, que armaba planes asombrosos, que era respetuoso si la otra persona lo era también; y Shorter aprendió que Yut-Lung era callado y tímido e inseguro; que animarlo era una tarea de dioses, y que necesitaba mucho cariño.

***

─¿Qué es eso? ─preguntó Yut-Lung, señalando una tubito negro y blanco que Nadia había olvidado sobre la mesa.

A medida que se conocían más y más, Shorter comenzó a notar que a Yut-Lung le encantaba su hermana; y aunque en un principio pensó que tal vez ella le gustase, lo cierto es que la fascinación era más bien a todo lo que la hacía una _chica_ : sus vestidos, sus pendientes, su maquillaje.

─Es labial ─respondió, desviando por unos segundos la vista de las fichas del Dominó que le que le quedaban entre la mano. Y como quien no quiere la cosa, dejó caer la siguiente pregunta con toda la inocencia del mundo─. ¿Quieres probártelo?

Yut-Lung lo miró, como esperando a que él dijera que era una broma, pero Shorter no dijo nada.

─No creo que a tu hermana le guste que usemos sus cosas ─respondió Yut-Lung con burla, sacudiendo la cabeza y descartando la sinceridad en las palabras de su amigo.

─Ella no tiene que enterarse ─apuntó su amigo, dejando las fichas boca abajo y estirando su mano hasta alcanzar el labial─. Vamos al baño.

Eso hicieron, en completo silencio; porque aunque no estaban cometiendo ninguna maldad, sus actos se sentía prohibidos. Shorter entró primero y apoyó la espalda en el lavabo. Le hizo un gesto a su amigo para que lo siguiera; y así se apretujaron cara a cara en el minúsculo lugar.

Shorter le sacó la tapa al tubito y la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana dejo ver el tono rosado rojizo del producto dentro.

─Abre la boca ─ordenó Shorter en un susurro, dando un paso más cerca de Yut-Lung, quien obedeció sin dejar de preguntarse si en realidad el chico mayor no iba a hacerle tragar el maquillaje.

Pero sus especulaciones quedaron en la nada misma, porque cuando Shorter apoyó el labial sobre su boca, lo hizo con suavidad, como si del tacto de una pluma se tratase. Yut-Lung cerró los ojos, procurando silenciar la voz interna que no paraba de repetirle que estaba haciéndolo todo mal.

─¿Y? ¿Qué te parece? ─cuestionó Shorter en cuanto terminó, apartándose unos centímetros para que su amigo fuese capaz de verse en el espejo; y ojalá hubiera podido inmortalizar la sorprendida mirada que éste le dio al espejo.

Dentro de Yut-Lung, algo se agitó, como una mariposa desesperada por escapar de su sofocante encierro.

***

Cuando Yut-Lung tenía unos trece años, su madre convenció a su anciano padre ─que ya rondaba las ochenta décadas y media─ para dejarlo quedarse una noche en casa de su amigo. Con el pasar del tiempo, la voluntad del señor Lee se había doblegado hasta volverlo un hombre severo pero accesible.

Era una lástima que, a la par, sus hermanos mayores se volvieran más inflexibles y despiadados.

─Realmente no entiendo como un chico te puede querer tan cerca suyo ─murmuró Hua-Lung a su oído a la vez que pasaba a su lado para marcharse a la Universidad─. Muy normal no puede ser.

Yut-Lung apretó la boca, tratando de contener todo aquello que había deseado soltar de una buena vez; pero guardó silencio, porque la consecuencia sería fatal.

Él aún se tenía un poco de aprecio como para evitar más castigos, tanto físicos como mentales.

***

Comieron cual lima nueva todo lo que Nadia les había puesto frente a las narices; y luego se habían aislado en la habitación de Shorter. Tiraron un par de colchones al piso, para estar más cerca de la frescura que éste desprendía, y se arrojaron encima, con los ojos clavados en el techo.

─Yue ─llamó el mayor en un débil balbuceo. Yut-Lung giró la cabeza y observó el perfil del chico a su lado. El tiempo había hecho mella en el rostro masculino de Shorter: la nuez se le marcaba de forma pronunciada, el hueso de la mandíbula resaltaba la forma de ésta, los pómulos eran más notorios y los ojos más filosos. Todo en su físico se había vuelto afilado y peligroso; pero en el interior, seguía siendo el chico canela que tanto había calado en él─. Dime, ¿en qué están pensando?

Silencio.

─A veces... ¿A veces no te gustaría terminar con todo?

Shorter arqueó las cejas, y se incorporó un poco. Apoyó su codo en el colchón y descansó su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano. La preocupación le empequeñeció aún más los ojos oscuros.

─¿Terminar con todo? ─repitió, saboreando las palabras con duda─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─Si no existiéramos, ¿no crees que las cosas serían más fáciles?

_¿Así de lastimado estás, Yut-Lung?_

Intentando permanecer estoico ante sus palabras, le apartó el cabello del rostro y dibujó una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

─No sé ─respondió él, y clavando su mirada en la suya, culminó:─. No lo creo. Si no existiera, no te hubiera conocido. Y no imagino mi vida sin ti, Yue; así que no me dejes, ¿sí?

Shorter pensaba que jugar con la dependencia emocional no era válido ni divertido, pero la desesperación hace estragos en las acciones humanas, y desgraciadamente, Shorter solo era un humano intentando salvar a su mejor amigo.

Yut-Lung asintió, y de forma inconsciente, elevó una de sus manos y le acarició a Shorter el rostro con la punta de sus dedos. El adolescente cerró los ojos y relajó las facciones bajo sus caricias de algodón.

─Me gustan tus aretes ─señaló Yut-Lung, pasándole sus manos por las orejas─. Ojalá yo pudiera tener.

─Puedo perforarte las orejas. ─Se ofreció el mayor. Tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo empujó sobre la almohada, despejando el cartílago─. Solo necesito una aguja, alcohol y hielo; pero no tengo más aretes. Prometo conseguirte algunos para el lunes, ¿sí?

─No sé... ─titubeó Yut-Lung, evitando la mirada ajena y mordiéndose el labio inferior─. Si alguien en mi casa se da cuenta...

─Nadie se percatará ─dijo Shorter, restándole importancia a su preocupación─. Son solo dos agujeritos de nada...

***

Pero sí se dieron cuenta.

***

A medida que las perforaciones iban cicatrizando, Yut-Lung aprendió que Shorter no siempre estaría a su lado para protegerlo. Ante la perspectiva, Yut-Lung concluyó que si no tenía la suficiente fuerza física como para defenderse a sí mismo; optaría por otro tipo protección contra los ataques. De esta forma fue como el sarcasmo se hizo su mejor amigo, y el veneno su aliado.

Mientras él comenzaba la secundaria, Shorter estaba a un paso de salir de ésta y hacerse cargo del negocio familiar junto a su hermana. Y ahí era a donde se dirigía en aquella calurosa tarde de verano, esperando reunirse con su mejor amigo.

Ingresó al local, que en comparación con otros días, estaba tranquilo y casi vacío. Aprovechando que no molestaría, localizó la mesa más lejana y tomó asiento. Mientras se ataba el cabello en un moño desordenado, un chico un poco menor que él se acercó.

Los hombros de Yut-Lung se tensaron de forma involuntaria al captar la desconocida presencia por el rabillo del ojo. No conocía las intenciones del jovencito, y eso era lo peor.

─¿Puedo servirle algo? ─preguntó el chico en cuanto se posicionó a su lado, acercándose una libreta al rostro y quitándose el lápiz de detrás de la oreja.

No era muy alto, y por la manera en la que hablaba ─en voz baja, sin ser un susurro─ era probable que las condenadas hormonas le estuvieran azotando sin descanso. Él sabía de esa mierda.

De cerca, notó como su remera azul traía el logo del lugar; y así dedujo que era el nuevo mesero del cual Shorter le había hablado.

─Luces un poco joven como para trabajar aquí ─apuntó Yut-Lung sin malicia, pero por la reacción del contrario, dedujo que sus inocentes palabras habían sido malinterpretadas.

─Bueno ─arrancó él con la nariz arrugada en una mueca de asco. Tragó saliva, como infundiéndose valor─, no todos somos niños ricos. Algunos, como yo, tenemos que remover cielo y tierra para poder tener una buena comida.

Yut-Lung pestañeó un par de veces. ¿El niño quería hacerlo sentir culpable del hecho de pertenecer a una familia acomodada? Sintió la cara ponérsele roja, a la vez que sacudía la cabeza con enojo. Los mechones lacios se soltaron del broche y cayeron tiesos sobre los costados, enmarcando el indignado rostro.

─¿Y? ─insistió el chico─, ¿vas a querer algo?

─Quiero ver a Shorter ─exigió, zapateando contra el suelo.

Devolviendo la libreta al bolsillo de su delantal atado en la cintura, el chico arqueó las cejas. Miró al cielo, implorándole a Dios por un poco de paciencia, y con una serenidad renovada, volvió a hablar:

─¿Quién lo busca?

─Su mejor amigo ─respondió Yut-Lung, intentando que el orgullo no se le escapase junto a las palabras.

─¿Ash? ─Intento adivinar el mesero.

La boca del adolescente se torció en una mueca horrible. ¿Quién era ese Ash?, ¿y por qué el niñato creía que ese tipejo era su mejor amigo?

─Yut-Lung ─corrigió en un gruñido.

─Ah. Él no me ha hablado de ti.

Qué.

Antes de que Yut-Lung pudiera levantarse a golpear al chico ─o correr al baño a llorar─, Shorter se asomó desde la cocina. Sus rasgos se suavizaron ante la visión del chico sentado junto a la mesa veintitrés. Esa era la reacción que su cuerpo tenía junto a su mejor amigo: se relajaba hasta el punto de empujar hasta el fondo de su mente todo aquel pensamiento que lo aquejara.

─Yue ─llamó, acercándose al lugar donde éste, junto al camarero nuevo, estaba─. ¿Salimos un poco?

Yut-Lung se levantó en silencio, aunque a su alrededor, los sonidos parecieron hacerse ruidosos: el golpe que dieron sus manos contra la mesa, el chirrido de la silla siendo arrastrada. Sin mirar a su amigo a la cara, comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta, evitando tocar al borde camarero cuando le pasó por el costado.

Extrañado ante el inusual comportamiento de Yut-Lung, Shorter le hizo un gesto de despidida a Sing y luego corrió tras el más joven.

Como siempre, el trajín de Chinatown era frenético e incesante; y al principio le fue complicado ubicar la menuda espalda de Yut-Lung entre la muchedumbre. Cuando lo visualizó, trotó hasta quedar a su lado.

─Yue, ¿te ocurre algo?

─No ─respondió él, aunque la mentira en sus palabras era clara: el tono mordido, la rabia destilada.

─Dime que te ocurre ─sentenció, colocándose frente a Yut-Lung, impidiéndole el paso. Él evitó su mirada, a la vez que decidía que el piso era más interesante. Junto a ellos, el mundo continuaba avanzando, y las personas caminando─. Somos grandes, Yue, podemos conversar nuestros problemas.

─No quiero hacerlo ─masculló el otro─. Vele a contar tus problemas a ese tal Ash.

Sus palabras causaron perplejidad en Shorter, y aprovechando eso, Yut-Lung se deshizo del agarre que el chico había cernido sobre sus hombros. Mientras seguía la caminata, se preguntó a dónde podría huir durante las siguientes horas. Tenía el permiso de su padre para estar fuera un par de horas, y él no pensaba dejar de lado tal oportunidad por culpa de la infidelidad de Shorter.

─¡Espera! ─chilló su amigo, a la vez que volvía a colocarse frente a su persona─. Espera, Yut... ¿Estás celoso de Ash?

El aludido apretó la boca y rodó los ojos, y el engaño hubiese sido creíble; si sus pómulos no hubieran decidido que era un excelente momento para avergonzarlo, porque el color escarlata que los iluminaba era demasiado incriminatorio.

Oh, dioses ─balbuceó Shorter─. Yue, no seas tonto. ¿Qué te dijo Sing? Oh, mierda, mataré a ese mocoso.

─¿Quién es ese tal Ash? ─cuestionó Yut-Lung, con los labios formando una delgada línea que denotaba fastidio─, ¿y por qué nunca me hablaste de él?

─Dioses, Yue. ¿Estás enojado por qué sientes celos de él u ofendido porque no te conté sobre su existencia? ─dudó Shorter. Su pregunta estaba teñida de mofa, y al notar eso, Yut-Lung decidió no decir nada─. Ven, vamos a casa.

Ya echados sobre la cama del mayor, Shorter se enfrascó en una larga descripción sobre a quien consideraba su otro mejor amigo: Ash, un chico americano un año menor que él que había sido ascendido a su curso gracias a su sorprendente intelecto.

Yut-Lung se preguntó si su mejor amigo hablaría sobre él de la misma forma de la que hablaba de Ash: con los ojos brillantes y la fascinación destilando de sus continuos halagos.

Con amor y orgullo.

Negó con la cabeza.

─¿Sabes, Yue? ─habló Shorter cuando terminó su perorata sobre el otro chico─. No deberías sentir celos. Tú y Ash son igual de importantes en mi corazón, ¿sí? Así que no te quemes la cabeza pensando en estupideces.

Yut-Lung parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido ante su declaración, a la vez que su amigo se levantaba. Shorter avanzó unos pasos hasta el pequeño armario que ocupaba una esquina. Revolvió en uno de los estantes, hasta sacar una prenda negra que sacudió hasta que ésta se desdoblara.

Era un vestido negro muy tradicional, de cuello alto y con un corte en la zona de la pierna izquierda. Tenía brillos plateados y en una esquina las piedritas formaban el patrón de una flor.

Yut-Lung no dijo, pero el modelo se le antojó precioso.

─¿Se puede saber por qué tienes un vestido entre tus cosas? ─preguntó el menor con sorna, aunque en su interior se hallaba ideando un plan para pedirle a Shorter que le dejara el vestido sin parecer un bicho raro.

─Era de Nadia. Ella iba a regalarlo, pero me lo quise quedar. Tuve que coserle un poco la espalda, pero luce como nuevo ─explicó él, mostrándole el reverso de la prenda, reluciente de orgullo ante sus habilidades en el arte de la costura. Bajando un poco la voz, como si lo que fuera a preguntar fuera incorrecto, soltó:─. ¿Te lo quieres probar? ─ofreció.

Yut-Lung tragó saliva de forma audible.

─Eso es raro ─afirmó él, aunque no sonaba verdadero.

¿Es raro para ti? ─preguntó Shorter, y ante la tímida negativa del joven, sonrió─. Tampoco para mí; y, ¡mira! ─exclamó, a la vez que cerraba la puerta─. Solo somos tú y yo en este lugar,

Con el corazón palpitándole a mil, Yut-Lung alargó la mano y aceptó probarse el dichoso vestido.

─Date la vuelta ─pidió con súplica─, por favor.

Shorter lo hizo, aunque tenían el mismo cuerpo y una confianza impresionante; a la vez que decidía no cuestionar el motivo de las inseguridades ajenas. Conocerse tan bien le había entregado el conocimiento de que a veces era mejor callar antes de plantear dudas que aún no tenían respuesta.

Tras su espalda, Yut-Lung se acercó la prenda a la nariz y la olió, captando el leve aroma del jabón que la mamá de Shorter usaba para lavar la ropa. De seguro hacía mucho que Nadia ya no usaba ese vestido, concluyó mientras se deshacía de su vestimenta y cubría su delgadez con éste.

Su espalda era más ancha que la de Nadia, por lo que el vestido se adhería a su torso de forma incómoda. Mirando hacia abajo, apreció la forma en la que la tela le rodeaba las piernas. Estaba descalzo, y cuando dio un paso al frente, el níveo pie asomo de entre la marea de ébano. Los muslos rozaron la cara interna del material con el cual estaba hecha la prenda, y mientras avanzaba rumbo a Shorter, posicionado cerca de la ventana, todo se sintió bien.

_Correcto._

**_Das asco._ **

Shorter abrió los ojos, preguntándose si ya podría voltear. Su mirada se clavó en el cristal de la ventana, y sin querer, observó como la silueta de Yut-Lung se reflejaba en éste.

Estaba seguro de que nunca podría quitar esa imagen de sus ojos.

─Oye, Shorter, creo que esto no me queda ─dijo su amigo a modo de permiso.

El mayor se dio la vuelta y lo observó desde la punta de los dedos del pie hasta la cabeza. Para su sorpresa, verlo de forma más cercana y precisa le hizo darse cuenta de que el reflejo no le hacía justicia ante la preciosura de Yut-Lung.

─Ven ─susurró Shorter tomándose el brazo y conduciéndolo hasta la ventana. La imagen le había robado el aliento, y esperó que verse a sí mismo tuviera el mismo efecto en Yut-Lung.

Al principio, el chino miró el cristal sin mostrar ninguna expresión. Recorrió su cuerpo: el cabello largo que Shorter había acomodado sobre su hombro, su cara pálida, los ojos pequeños. La forma en la que el vestido se ceñía a su cuerpo, apretándole el pecho y las caderas, y cayendo como una cascada hasta el suelo.

Tragó saliva, sintiendo a la chica que vivía en su interior agitarse inquieta.

**_¿Cómo puedes ser tan repulsivo?_ **

Trazando una sonrisa triste en sus facciones, dejó una lágrima escurrir a través de uno de sus pómulos helados y nunca mejor comparados con los témpanos de hielo.

***

La próxima vez que volvió a ver al enano que oficiaba de camarero en el restaurante Wong, éste se acercó por detrás de él apenas Yut-Lung acababa de ubicar toda su humanidad en la silla.

Había perdido el aspecto chulo y confiado que lo caracterizó ante sus ojos. En ese momento, en cambio, lucía nervioso y mientras se quitaba el lápiz de detrás de la oreja, Yut-Lung pudo comprobar como le temblaba la mano.

─¿Qué va a querer? Tenemos un nuevo café con granos exportados desde... ─cuestionó en un susurro casi inaudible.

─Solo quiero ver a Shorter ─intervino Yut-Lung con seriedad y sin terminar de tragarse el teatrillo del niño.

─¿Te gusta el café? ─insistió él, y ante la negativa del mayor, agregó:─ Entonces te traeré un chocolate caliente.

Y antes de que Yut-Lung pudiera responder algo como _no pagaré por ninguna mierda_ , el chiquillo se refugió en la cocina y apareció al rato con un vaso hasta el tope del líquido oscuro. ¿Acaso planeaba envenenarlo?

No quiero nada ─refunfuñó Yut-Lung en cuanto el chico apoyó el vaso frente a él.

─Me gustaría que lo hicieras, y que ya de paso me disculparas por ser tan cruel contigo el otro día ─deseó el chico. Se limpió las manos en el delantal y tomó asiento frente a él.

Yut-Lung se acercó el chocolate a la cara y lo olió. Seguía escéptico ante la sinceridad de las palabras ajenas, y no paraba de preguntarse si en realidad el chico no habría escupido en su bebida. Intentando evitar dichos pensamientos, se empinó el vaso y bebió un trago.

─Lo hizo Nadia, si te deja más tranquilo ─aclaró el camarero mientras él volvía a dejar el objeto en su lugar─. Soy Sing, por cierto; Sing Soo-Ling.

─¡Sing, te necesitan en la despensa! ─gritó el padre de Shorter desde la cocina. La orden fue acatada de inmediato: el joven se puso de pie y se despidió con una marcada reverencia.

─Espero podamos volver a coincidir, Yut-Lung ─expresó él. Tenía las orejas coloradas, y antes de huir desesperadamente hacia el área de empleados, agregó:─. No olvidaré que me debes un _te perdono_. Que disfrutes el chocolate.

Ante su inesperado escape, Yut-Lung solo pudo entreabrir la boca para darle una respuesta. Giró la cabeza y observó la superficie aun humeante del líquido, como si ésta fuera capaz de entregarle las respuestas a preguntas que ni siquiera estaban claras.

Es que nunca nadie se le había insinuado a Yut-Lung.

***

La enfermedad de uno no tendría que ser la felicidad de otro, pero ese era un tema imposible de comprender para los adolescentes que solo querían escaquearse de las clases siempre que les fuera posible. No era maldad ─no tanta─, solo se trataba del hecho de que si su profesora de Historia estaba enferma, ellos tendrían horas libres.

La perspectiva ya había comenzado a circular entre los pasillos de la escuela privada a la que Yut-Lung asistía; pero como siempre que los adolescentes se emocionan y sienten felicidad por algo, los adultos se encargaron de hacerle notar a los estudiantes que a la escuela se asistía para aprender y no con el fin de hacer el vago.

El puesto de la mujer había sido tomado con rapidez, puesto que resultaba un trabajo sumamente ventajoso para cualquiera: los alumnos de las escuelas privadas solían ser más tranquilos, los grupos más pequeños y accesibles para dictar una clase, el sueldo más alto, entre un sinfín de cuestiones que beneficiarían a la persona que tuviera como labor enseñar.

El afortunado profesor que llegó a cortarle las alas a los pequeños cuervos adolescentes tenía un nombre tan complicado de pronunciar que optó por hacerse llamar simplemente _Blanca_. Era un hombre enorme, y con una presencia imponente, que en sus clases ni siquiera las moscas se atrevían a volar por miedo a molestarlo.

A pesar de todo, Blanca resultó ser estricto pero no un tirano: les mandaba bastante tareas, pero era generoso con las notas de quienes hacían al menos un mínimo esfuerzo por aprobar.

Aunque tenía entre treinta y cuarenta años, era perspicaz con respecto a sus alumnos; quienes intentaban pasar desapercibidos en su presencia ─al menos la mayoría. A Yut-Lung nunca le faltaba, sin embargo, algún papelito que se le estrellaba en la parte posterior de la cabeza, o un comentario con doble sentido dirigido a su persona.

A Blanca le hubiera gustado pensar que los demás docentes no tenían ni idea de lo que pasaba con el joven Lee; pero lo cierto era que si nadie hacía nada era porque así lo querían. Intentó, de forma infructuosa, comentar el hecho con algún que otro colega; pero todos parecían coincidir en lo mismo: _Lee se lo busca_ , y, _ni siquiera es tan grave_.

En vista de que ningún adulto parecía querer hacerse responsable de la situación, decidió que hablaría directamente con la víctima en cuestión.

Lee no era mal alumno: callado y respetuoso.; tan callado que Blanca no conocía su voz. Hubiera podido ponerle una promedio mensual aceptable si hubiera salvado el examen con una nota presentable; pero el cuarenta y dos de cien que rezaba su trabajo era merecedor de clases de refuerzo y no de una buena calificación.

Fue como si una lamparilla se le encendiera en la mente: hablaría con Lee, y ya de paso lo ayudaría a salvar su materia.

A la mañana siguiente, luego de terminada la cátedra en el primer año de la preparatoria, le hizo señas a Yut-Lung Lee para que se acercara a su escritorio. El muchachito se aproximó hasta él con lentitud, y Blanca pensó que lucía tan aterrorizado que el miedo parecía brotarle de los poros.

─Tenemos que charlar sobre tus notas, Lee ─informó el hombre en cuanto Yut-Lung se posicionó frente a él─. Estuve pensando en que pudieras quedarte una hora y media a contraturno haciendo actividades extras, ¿qué te parece?

─Está bien ─respondió con resignación, intentando calcular la cantidad de tiempo que la clase le restaría a sus reuniones con su mejor amigo─. ¿De qué días estamos hablando?

Los miércoles, ¿te queda bien?

─Sí.

─Excelente.

***

Los primeros miércoles tuvo que hacer tareas escritas a granel. Él se sentaba en un pupitre y Blanca en su escritorio, corrigiendo tareas y respondiendo sus dudas ocasionales. A veces, Yut-Lung se acercaba hasta el profesor para preguntar por determinados aspectos de los trabajos, en otras ocasiones, y con toda la paciencia del mundo, Blanca se acercaba a su banco y le explicaba el tema de forma más visual: elaboraba un pequeño esquema en su cuaderno o hacía dibujos sobre la hoja a modo de recordatorio. En momentos como esos, Yut-Lung solo podía observarlo de reojo y preguntarse qué tan a menudo se afeitaba, o si él pensaría que Yut-Lung era bonito.

Esa clase de pensamientos lo torturaban a cada momento, y no solo en su presencia. Si estudiaba para un examen en casa recordaría los consejos del hombre, y sus tentadores labios moviéndose...

Y eso estaba mal, porque Blanca portaba con orgullo una alianza dorada en su dedo anular que indicaba que estaba casado; y, principalmente, porque su profesor era un hombre.

Y a los hombres no tienen que gustarle otros hombres, ¿verdad?

En una de esas clases en las que Blanca tiraba de una silla y se sentaba a su lado, el profesor detuvo su explicación de forma abrupta. Yut-Lung lo miró con los ojos como platos, espantado ante la idea de su profesor adivinando sus indecentes pensamientos. En cambio, el hombre ─que no podía dejar de observar como la mejilla izquierda de su alumno se había tornado de un horrible color violáceo─ dijo:

─Dime, Lee, ¿cómo te has hecho eso en la cara?

Yut-Lung parpadeó sorprendido, sintiendo una mezcla de alivio por no ser descubierto y miedo de la reacción que causaría en el profesor su respuesta.

─Alguien me golpeó ─balbuceó con inseguridad, a pesar de saber que esa era la verdad. Ante la seriedad que exhalaba la mirada del hombre, agregó:─. ¡P-Pero está bien! Yo me lo busqué...

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

─¿Sabes, Lee? No mereces que nadie te golpee porque sí. No has hecho nada malo, ¿o sí?

─Y-Yo... Supongo que no ─dudó Yut-Lung, a pesar de saber, bien en el fondo, que era un pecador.

Entonces, Blanca hizo una afirmación que se quedaría con él por el resto de su vida. Cada vez que pensara en la escuela, rescataría la visión del hombre hablándole con la serenidad tatuada en la cara.

─Nadie es mejor que tú, Lee; y tú no eres mejor que nadie tampoco. No lo olvides.

No lo hizo.

***

Shorter negó con la cabeza.

─Es que la falda es muy larga─rezongó, a la vez que dejaba su lugar en la cama y se acercaba a subirle la prenda con sus propias manos.

─Si sigues tirando de ella se me verá el culo. ─Se quejó Yut-Lung.

Estaban a mitad de aprontes para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Shorter. Luego de mucho insistir, el mayor había logrado que Yut-Lung aceptar vestirse con la falda blanca y la blusa negra en la que se había dejado todos sus ahorros.

Aunque al principio el más joven se mostró inflexible, y había puesto un montón de excusas diciéndole que _él no era de esa clase de raros_ ; Shorter terminó por gritarle a la cara que se conocían de toda la vida, y que él sabía quien era Yut-Lung.

La discusión finalizó con ellos llorando abrazados; pero lo importante era que por fin Yur-Lung iba a poder cumplir su sueño de vestirse como se le antojara.

**_Eres tan repulsivo._ **

**_Maricón._ **

Y la peor de todas.

**_No eres una chica, ¿sabías? Y nunca lo serás._ **

─Tienes unas piernas preciosas, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es mostrarlas, Yue ─halagó su mejor amigo, cortando la enredadera que formaban sus negativos pensamientos.

Shorter se colocó a sus espaldas y comenzó a trenzarle el cabello. Daba gracia ver como los dedos gruesos y callosos del cumpleañero se deslizaban a través de las hebras finas hasta formar el peinado que dejaba al descubierto el rostro de Yut-Lung, pudiéndosele así ver las bonitas facciones.

Eres tan hermoso ─dijo al terminar con la tarea, Lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar en dirección a baño─. Ven, que de seguro te mueres por verte en el espejo.

─Mejor no. ─Se negó el menor, clavando sus talones en el suelo e impidiendo el avance.

Shorter parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido por su respuesta pero decidiendo no comentar nada al respecto. Ya había empujado mucho a Yut-Lung, y temía que si seguía haciéndolo, él caería por el precipicio.

Los padres de Shorter habían ido por un pedido que se había extraviado en Nueva Jersey. Aprovechando la excusa, decidieron quedarse a pasar la noche y dejarle la casa sola a su hijo para que celebrara como quisiera, pero _de forma moderada, Shorter Wong_ , aclaró su madre. Nadia, intimidada ante la perspectiva de quedarse sola con un montón de adolescentes, huyó rumbo a la casa de una amiga y no se le vio ni la sombra en toda la velada.

No era tanta la gente invitada, pero a pesar de eso, la salita quedó atestada de personas en un santiamén. La mayoría eran chicos que saludaban a Shorter con una palmada en el hombro, aunque también llegaban algunas chicas que no dudaban en darle un beso en la mejilla.

Chicas. _Chicas de verdad_ , que usaban vestidos, y maquillaje, y joyería.

Aterrado, Yut-Lung se escabulló hasta la cocina. Cerró la puerta tras sus espaldas, con el alivio siendo evidente en su cara; sin embargo, al echar un vistazo del lugar en su totalidad, descubrió a un muchacho con rasgos asiáticos que lo miraba con extrañeza.

─Mmm... Lo siento ─murmuró el chico con timidez─. Shorter me dijo que podía tomar agua del refrigerador.

Tenía un inglés horrible y un acento que no podía identificar. Asintió en respuesta, con el temor de hablar y ser delatado por su propia voz. Ideó marcharse, pero el extranjero interrumpió sus planes con sus amables palabras:

─Soy Eiji, por cierto, Okumura Eiji. ─Ah, con que era japonés─. ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

Tenía dos opciones, o respondía o se hacía el sordomudo. Descartada la segunda ─era obvio que había escuchado sus primeras palabras─, se decantó por modular la voz y responder.

─Soy Yut-Lung.

─¡Ah, con que tú eres Yut-Lung! ─exclamó el chico con una sonrisa. Tanta felicidad le parecía abrumadora─. Shorter siempre está hablando de ti, ¿sabes? Eres algo así como su más grande orgullo. Yo soy el novio de Aslan, de Ash. ─Se corrigió─. Él también es amigo de Shorter.

Aslan. Ash. El famoso Ash.

_Espera, ¿su qué?_

─¿Su novio? ─repitió Yut-Lung en tono de pregunta, olvidando ser discreto con respecto a su voz. Pero, ¿es que de veras había escuchado bien?

─Sí, su novio ─confirmó Eiji sin borrar la sonrisa. Se acercó hasta donde Yut-Lung se apoyaba, y como acto reflejo, se apartó de la puerta. Eiji la abrió, y haciéndole señas para que se acercara, señaló con la barbilla a un chico rubio que hablaba con Shorter─. Ese es Ash, ¿no es lindo?

Yut-Lung parpadeó un par de veces.

─Sí ─respondió finalmente─, supongo que lo es.

─Lo siento. ─Volvió a disculparse Eiji. Hizo una pequeña reverencia─- Entiendo si el tema te incomodó. A veces olvido que no a todas las personas les gusta que yo sea _así._

─¿Así como?

La respuesta vino en forma de susurro, como si estuviera prohibido mencionar la palabra que usaría en voz alta─ Gay.

»Bueno, nos vemos por allí.

Y acto seguido, se marchó para reunirse con su novio; quien no dudo en envolver uno de sus brazos a través de su cintura.

_¿Realmente se podía ser así?_

_Feliz, sin remordimientos ni miedo._

─No creo que no tengan miedos ni remordimientos ─respondió alguien frente a él.

Maldijo, dándose cuenta de que las palabras se le habían escapado por los labios sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Frente a él, un chico bebía un vaso de cerveza y lo observaba a los ojos. Tenía la cabeza alzada ya que Yut-Lung le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros. Lo reconoció enseguida: era Sing Soo-Ling, el mesero del negocio de la familia Lee.

─Yo, al menos sí los tengo prosiguió él─. _Y sí_ , lo has dicho en voz alta.

Yut-Lung se dio la vuelta sin responder. Se sentó sobre la mesada de la cocina y se desató la trenza, dejando que el pelo azabache le cubriera la mirada. Estaba tan avergonzado: acababa de exponerse así como así.

─Eh ─llamó el muchachito, dejando su vaso sobre la mesa en el medio de la cocina y dando un par de pasos hasta quedar frente a él─. Tampoco es como si estuvieras cometiendo un crimen mortal, hombre.

_Qué no le diga así, por favor._

Algo similar debió cruzársele por la cabeza a Sing en cuanto lo escaneó más detenidamente, porque enrojeció y no volvió a llamarlo de esa manera.

─No le digas a nadie ─rogó Yut-Lung, levantando el rostro y dejando ver sus ojos enrojecidos a causa del silencioso llanto que mantenía─. _Por favor_.

─Ey... No llores ─pidió Sing con delicadeza. Buscó en sus bolsillos hasta dar con un pañuelo─. Las personas lindas no deberían llorar.

Sing observó como él aceptaba el pedazo de tela extendiendo la mano tembleque.

─¿Quién más lo sabe? ─preguntó más por curiosidad que por beneficio propio.

─Solo tú, y yo ─respondió en palabras ahogadas por el pañuelo.

─Shorter tendría que saberlo ─dijo─. Él sabe que a mí... Que a mí me gustan los chicos. Y las chicas. Y nunca me trató distinto por ello.

»¿Sabes? ─agregó─. Si alguien no te ama por como eres en realidad, entonces no te ama. Solo quieren lo que ven, o lo que esperan que seas. Y eso, Yut-Lung, no es amor.

─Shorter me ama ─afirmó él, aunque se mordió el labio y titubeó─. Bueno, supongo que lo hace.

─Oh, él realmente lo hace ─confirmó Sing─. Eres algo así como su ángel, tenlo por seguro. ─Entonces, el chico dio otro paso hacia adelante, y acercando su rostro hacia el suyo, susurró:─. Pero, ¿no te interesa conocer otro tipo de amor?

***

Así fue como comenzó a dividir su tiempo entre Sing y Shorter.

Yut-Lung no sabía mucho sobre romance, o sobre nada que implicara querer a otra persona de manera no fraternal. Era excesivamente cariñoso físicamente, pero eso no molestaba a Sing, que adoraba tenerlo pegado a su cuerpo.

Se veían, en general, los fines de semana y lo jueves, cuando Sing no tenía que trabajar. Gracias a esas juntadas, Yut-Lung descubrió que Sing provenía de una familia ensamblada y que besar chicos no estaba tan mal si su familia no lo sabía. El más joven, por otro lado, se sorprendió al notar que Yut-Lung era demasiado dependiente, que no tenía ni idea lo que era una familia, que estaba roto y que era un balancín emocional.

La primera vez que tuvieron una cita fuera de Chinatown, se decidieron a comer unos helados que Sing ─muy orgullosamente─ pagó con el dinero de su quincena, a pesar de la insistencia de su compañero por dividir los gastos. Mientras estaba en el puesto, dejó de prestarle atención a Yut-Lung por unos instantes, concentrándose en la larga fila y en no olvidar los sabores que el mayor le había encargado.

Fue un gran error, cayó en cuenta cuando volvió al lugar donde habían tomado asiento. Yut-Lung tenía el cabello despeinado, una mejilla amoratada y el labio de abajo partido.

─¿Por qué no te defendiste? ─Le preguntaría Sing horas después, con ambos echados en una esquina de la habitación de éste.

─No importa. De igual forma volverán a hacerlo ─murmuró él con la vista perdida más allá de la pared opuesta.

Esa fue la primera señal.

En otra ocasión, cuando ya eran formalmente _novios_ , salieron a una cita improvisada en una nevada mañana de diciembre.

─¿A dónde quieres ir, amor de mi vida? ─cuestionó Sing sin dejar de ver los escaparates adornados con temáticas navideñas.

No sé ─respondió Yut-Lung con simpleza, observando el suelo. El apodo siempre le sacaba sonrojos de carmín─. A cualquier lado está bien, realmente no importa.

Torciendo el gesto, Sing paró de caminar y se colocó delante de Yut-Lung. Lucía irritado, notó el mayor.

─Siento que no quieres estar aquí ─expresó Sing con gravedad en la voz.

El inusual tono de voz lo puso alerta, como si fuera un perro que siente un ruido en la lejanía capaz de ponerlo ansioso. Solo que no había gritos, y las palabras habían sido pronunciadas más cerca de lo esperado.

En su lucha por mantener la calma, Yut-Lung esbozó el tono de voz más tranquilo que tenía y, en el afán desesperado de cubrir el silencio que los había envuelto, respondió:

─Te equivocas. ─Olvidada la multitud que circulaba en las calles, tomó su mano enguantada. Entrecerró los ojos y dio un paso adelante─. Soy afortunado de que alguien me ame de la manera en la que tú lo haces. Lo siento, perdóname, Soo-Ling ─balbuceó al final, deshaciéndose en disculpas en tono sollozante─. Por favor, no te enojes ─rogó─. No me dejes, porque si te vas no sé qué voy a hacer.

***

En una relación como la suya ─donde uno de los sujetos se vuelve completa y únicamente dependiente de su pareja─ las cosas no iban a terminar bien.

Rompieron el catorce de febrero, luego de unos escasos meses de relación, que sin embargo, habían sido intensos y en forma de huracán. Habían fechado el día para una cita romántica, pero la velada había culminado en una pelea que, si bien comenzó siendo nimia, terminó en reproches emitidos por Sing con toda la maldad que solo el ser humano es capaz de poseer.

La tontería por la que comenzó la discusión era tan ínfima y fútil que ni siquiera era recordada por la pareja. La causa del enojo del menor fueron los exagerados y sinceros ruegos que Yut-Lung había pronunciado en forma de disculpas. Una cosa llevó a la otra, y para coronar la riña, Sing dejó escapar la que se convertiría en la filosofía personal de Yut-Lung con el pasar de los años; aunque en ese momento, el único efecto que habían tenido las palabras en él era dañar su ─ya de por sí─ resquebrajada autoestima:

─Para amarme, deberías primero amarte a ti mismo.

***  
Ese San Valentín fue el más oscuro que Yut-Lung pasó en toda su vida. El quince de febrero lo recibiría en su habitación, luego de encerrarse al llegar de su salida con su (ex)novio.

Secuestró un par de botellas de los anaqueles de la cocina, y aunque tenía una nula experiencia bebiendo alcohol, mezcló líquidos de todos los colores y gustos con el fin de aliviar su pena. El resultado no fue el esperado: a las tres de la mañana se estaba ahogando en su llanto, que le apretaba el corazón y provocó que le discara a la única persona en la que siempre podría confiar.

─¿Shorter? ─gimoteó al teléfono.

Del otro lado de la línea, el susodicho luchó por adivinar a quien le pertenecería la voz que osaba interrumpir su profundo sueño. Haciendo las conexiones necesarias, pronunció con la voz adormilada el nombre de su mejor amigo.

─Shorter ─repitió. La voz gangosa le hizo pensar que había estado llorando─. Sing no me ama.

─¿Qué dices, Yue? ─cuestionó de manera retórica─. Sing se muere por ti. ─Hizo un leve silencio─. ¿Estás borracho?

─Por favor, no me dejes tú también ─lloró con la respiración errática─. Tú no, por favor...

─¿Estás en casa, Yut-Lung? ─preguntó Shorter. Apartó las mantas de una patada y se calzó los zapatos─. Abre la puerta, voy para allá.

***

En cuanto giró la manija de la puerta, Shorter llegó a la conclusión de que su mejor amigo estaba tan ebrio que hasta le costaba mantenerse de pie. Lo halló semiechado en el rellano de las escaleras, y como pudo, lo cargó hasta la única puerta que estaba abierta en la planta alta.

La habitación de Yut-Lung era tan impersonal como el resto de la casa. No había posters ni fotografías, y Shorter se preguntó si acaso él tendría aficiones que le resultaban desconocidas, o tomas con su familia.

Por mucho odio que allí dentro hubiera, en el fondo deberían quererse al menos un poquito, ¿no? Eran familia después de todo, un mínimo de cariño debía existir.

─¿Por qué has bebido tanto? Dios, mañana vas a tener una resaca de los mil demonios, Yue ─regañó Shorter en un susurro, mientras lo acostaba sobre la cama.

─Soo-Ling me ha dejado. ─Le recordó, como si ese fuera motivo suficiente para beberse hasta el agua de los floreros─. Dijo que no podía estar con una persona que no se valora a sí misma. Y yo solo quiero que me ame...

Shorter lo abrazó, sin decir nada; porque la verdad era que no tenía palabras ante la verdad pronunciada por Sing. Entreabrió los labios para modular algo que le sirviera de apoyo, pero su inminente discurso fue interrumpido por la puerta siendo forzada a dejar entrar al furioso sujeto que, entre gritos e insultos, tiró de Shorter hasta arrojar el cuerpo de dimensiones menores a las suyas al porche de la casona.

─¡Shorter! ─chilló Yut-Lung en cuanto su cuerpo impactó contra la madera. Su hermano le cinchó el pelo, impidiéndole acercarse al mayor.

─...¡Y no quiero más maricones en mi casa! ¿Me has entendido, imbécil? Ya tenemos suficiente con este ─gruñó de último, antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, dejándole la horrible visión de Yut-Lung siendo arrastrado hasta dentro de la casa con cara de circunstancias. Antes de que ésta se cerrara en su totalidad, sin embargo, Yut-Lung murmuro un claro y nervioso _vete_.

Sintió un par de perros ladrar al fondo de la casa, y antes de que el daño fuera mayor, huyó de la casa con un único pensamiento en mente:

_Yut-Lung no iba a seguir en ese lugar por mucho más tiempo._

***

Pocas cosas eran ya capaces de sorprender a Serguei Varishikov a esas alturas de su vida. Después de enviudar a tan temprana edad, los colores parecían haberse apagado, lo sabores volverse insípidos y la rutina asfixiante, pero duradera y con la capacidad de transmitirle la calma necesaria como para afrontar el día a día.

No era un hombre conversador, y sus expresiones faciales tendían a no ser evidentes; pero ese día, estaba seguro de que esta última característica le había fallado.

Yut-Lung se había ganado un lugar en su corazón, rompiendo así su creencia de que estaba tan destrozado que era incapaz de sentir afecto por las personas. No lo malentiendan, él no era la clase de persona que se involucraría o sentiría _ese tipo de cosas_ por sus alumnos. Blanca era una persona decente y sus sentimientos eran transparentes, sin segundas intenciones.

Justamente por ese afecto que sentía por Yut-Lung que le sorprendió ─y extrañó─ en demasía el radical cambio de look de su alumno, quien en vez de lucir su lacia melena oscura, usaba el cabello corto.

Cualquier otra persona no se hubiera preocupado, pero Blanca ya había aceptado que él no era muy normal, y por ello, llamó a Yut-Lung en cuanto la clase llegó a su final. Con el aula vacía ya, Blanca lo invitó a tomar asiento y le preguntó por su semana.

─Ha estado bien, creo ─respondió Yut-Lung sin mirarlo a los ojos y buscando con una de sus manos el cabello que por tanto tiempo había sido capaz de ayudarle a manejar sus nervios.

─Y... Si no suena muy entrometido, ¿puedo preguntar por tu cabello?

El tema hizo que Yut-Lung pestañeara repetidas veces, hasta contestar, con la vista fija en el mugriento suelo, la mentira más grande que Blanca haya escuchado jamás:

Solo decidí cortarlo. No es la gran cosa.

Sus habilidades sociales se esfumaron en cuanto la contestación fue pronunciada, y sin saber que más agregar, lo dejo irse rumbo a su siguiente clase.

***

Esa misma tarde, Yut-Lung se coló entre los recovecos de Chinatown en busca de su mejor amigo, siendo plenamente consciente de que la escapada tendría como consecuencia una paliza asegurada.

Realmente no importaba. Ya le habían cortado su cabello, y no había nada en esa casa que quisiese más que éste ─ni siquiera a él mismo.

No logró ingresar al local de comida de los Wong, pues Shorter lo interceptó en la entrada. Tenía los ojos nublados a causa del terror que había estado experimentando desde la noche anterior.

Aunque en un principio pensó que tal vez podría acudir a la policía, en el fondo sabía que ellos no harían nada, porque Yut-Lung era menor de edad y nadie tomaría sus dichos en serio ─y eso teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que su mejor amigo se atreviera a desafiar el régimen impuesto por su familia.

─Yue, Dios, ¿estás bien? ─Se aseguró en cuanto sus ojos conectaron. Escaneó su cuerpo en busca de heridas recientes, pero en el fondo sabía que los golpes no solían ser dados en lugares visibles, y que los mayores azotes eran los psicológicos─. Y, carajo, ¿qué mierda le ha pasado a tu pelo, Yut-Lung?

Él no dijo nada en voz alta. En cambio, descompuso el gesto de seriedad que adornaba su cara, y así, tintó de pesar sus hermosas facciones. Las lágrimas comenzaron a cubrir sus ojos oscuros, y se mordió el labio inferior para evitar romperse en medio de la calle.

Sin dudarlo, Shorter lo empujó hasta la parte trasera del negocio, directo a su casa. Lo dejó en uno de los sofás y preparó una taza de té, de esas que siempre le hacía su madre de niño cuando no podía dormir.

Mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera, volvió hasta donde estaba su mejor amigo y se sentó a su lado, observando como su mirada parecía perdida en la nada misma. Su mente estaba muy lejos de allí. ¿En qué estaría pensando? ¿En los recuerdos de la noche pasada? ¿En su antigua realidad en China?

─Yue. ─Le llamó en voz baja. El mencionado giró apenas los ojos, utilizando su vista periférica en todo su esplendor. ¿Por qué no quería mirarlo?─. Dime: ¿tu hermano te ha cortado el cabello?

Las pupilas oscuras volvieron a desviarse. Shorter suspiró y se paró a buscar el té.

─Sí ─admitió en un murmullo cuando él estaba a punto de atravesar el umbral que separaba la cocina de la sala─. Fue Hua-Lung. Siempre ha sido el peor.

Shorter cerró los ojos e ingresó a la cocina, con un plan comenzando a gestarse en el fondo de su mente. Le fue dando forma frente al té, y no logró sacarse la idea de la cabeza durante los días posteriores.

Ellos debían huir.

***

─Esto no puede continuar así, Yut-Lung ─expresó Shorter en un gruñido, mientras hacía todo lo posible por no mirar la boca partida de su mejor amigo.

─Todo está bien, Shorter ─respondió él en una clara mentira. Se hundió más entre las sábanas de la cama del otro chico, y con tono resignado, prosiguió:─. Merezco un castigo. Estoy haciendo todo mal.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso que contenía la paciencia y la empatía de Shorter. Sin saber de dónde llegaba la furia que lo azotaba, el mayor se abalanzó hasta la cama, donde Yut-Lung estaba medio acostado. Los ojos del más joven se abrieron, presas del terror. Probablemente, concluiría más tarde Shorter, pensaba que él también se le sumaría a la larga lista de personas a las cuales temerle.

─¡Tú no estás mal! ─chilló frente a su cara, sosteniendo sus muñecas. Debajo suyo Yut-Lung comenzó a temblar, y hundiendo la cabeza contra su pecho, Shorter asumió que su brusquedad fue un error─. ¿Por qué no puedes verte como yo te veo? Eres precioso, eres perfecto así como eres ─habló con la voz amortiguada.

El pecho de Yut-Lung se agitó bajo su rostro. El llanto se hizo presente, y Shorter estiró su mano para acariciarle el cabello corto en señal de consuelo.

─Esto no puede continuar así ─repitió─. Debemos encontrar una solución.

─Podría arrojarme desde un puente ─rió Yut-Lung en medio del llanto. Shorter le pellizcó el costado.

─O podrías venir a vivir conmigo a Chinatown ─propuso.

─Nos descubrirían.

─Otro lugar, entonces ─siguió Shorter. Sentía una corriente de electricidad que le recorría el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Alzando la cabeza para enfrentar a Yut-Lung, habló con una sonrisa pintándole la boca─. Cape Cod.

─¿Dónde es eso?

─Bingo ─susurró Shorter.

***

Con el pasar de los meses, la huida dejó de ser una fantasía para convertirse en una realidad cada día más palpable.

Esperarían a que Yut-Lung terminara la secundaria, y al día siguiente de su graduación, ambos se verían en un parque ubicado en los suburbios, donde un camión conducido por Eiji y perteneciente a Ash ─el amigo de Shorter─ los llevaría hasta Cape Cod, un pueblito perdido donde nadie los conocería. Si tenían suerte, los Lee serían incapaces de localizar al hijo menor.

***

Aunque Yut-Lung y Sing ya no estuvieran junto, el mayor sentía la obligación de despedirse, porque a pesar de todo lo malo, Sing lo había amado, y él de vuelta.

Yut-Lung lo atrapó a la salida del su horario laboral. Desde que habían roto, había hecho hasta lo imposible por no frecuentar el restaurante, por lo que para Sing fue sumamente inusual toparse con él esa noche.

─Soo-Ling. ─Pronunció él en un balbuceo─. Lamento molestarte, solo quería despedirme.

─¿Te vas? ─preguntó confuso Sing. No entendía por qué Yut-Lung llegaba de improviso a decirle incoherencias que a él no deberían importarle. Y, Dios, ¿por qué se había cortado el cabello?─. ¿A dónde?

─Por ahí ─respondió, esquivando la pregunta─. En fin, solo quería agradecerte por todo. ─Silencio─. Realmente te amé.

Sing suspiró, destensando los hombros.

─Yo también, Yut-Lung ─admitió, a la vez que sonreía de forma triste─. Espero que, a donde sea que vayas, puedas ser feliz.

─Gracias, lo mismo para ti ─deseó Yut-Lung, sintiendo que el ciclo de llorar por su exnovio a mitad de la noche estaba, de una vez por todas, superado.

Cada uno partió por distintos caminos, sintiéndose satisfecho de poder interactuar uno con el otro de forma madura.

Cuando Yut-Lung estaba a punto de doblar la esquina, sintió a Sing gritarle. Se dio la vuelta, y lo vio, al final de la calle, agitarle la mano en señal de despedida.

─¡Ojalá aprendas a ver el brillo que tienes! ¡Cuando lo hagas, búscame!

***

Cuando unos días después todo Nueva York se revolucionó en la búsqueda del jovencito asiático de nombre Yut-Lung Lee, Sing Soo-Ling no creyó que él hubiera sido uno de los últimos testigos en verlo.

Nadie lo vinculó con Yut-Lung, y él no hizo ningún intento por decir que el joven se había fugado por voluntad propia. Shorter desapareció junto a él, pero sus padres jamás se mostraron preocupados, y Sing concluyó que ellos sabían de paradero de hijo, así como el de Yut-Lung.

Si aprendió a amarse, eso Soo-Ling no lo sabe. Lo cierto es que nunca lo buscó, y aunque en más de una ocasión Sing juró verlo doblar la esquina agitando su larguísima melena, la verdad es que Yut-Lung Lee parece haberse esfumado de la faz de la tierra.

Y si una jovencita de rasgos finos y no occidentales lo saluda todas las tardes desde el balcón de una casa antigua en Chinatown de camino al trabajo, Sing Soo-Ling finge que no la conoce desde que tiene catorce años, ni que nunca la ha llamado _amor de mi vida_.


End file.
